Obvious
by sheBONES
Summary: BB oneshot. Why won't Booth ever do anything like this on the show? I mean, it's SO obvious! R & R, as always....please?


Disclaimer: God, I've finally just resigned to it. No, I do not own Bones….you Nazis!

A/N: Even though Brennan's with Sully right now (which majorly sucks), and everyone thinks Booth is still with Cam, I just write what's in my mind, and I prefer to completely ignore Cam's and Sully's existences completely. That means as far as this story goes, B and B have their typical 'partners-only' angst going on and Booth is just dating in general. This is just one possible scenario of Booth finally pulling his head out of his ass and making a move on Brennan! haha, Sorry if it sucks…..I don't know what to tell you. But if you like it, then PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I FREAKING LOVE REVIEWS YOU GUYS! ;)

_"Look sweetie, you know I like Booth, but he hasn't been behaving very well lately, and I'm just not sure you should let this thing you two have go any further if he's going to keep sleeping around with exes and coworkers."_

_"Ange you're not listening, there is no thing! Me and Booth are partners. Friends, that's it. He can sleep with whoever he wants, it's none of my business, or yours."_

_"I'm just saying he doesn't exactly have his act together right now, and don't think I can't see the way you two are. I'm not blind, you know."_

_"You're not blind, you're delusional, and there's nothing wrong with Booth's act!"_

Booth kept his expression blank as he passed Brennan's office on the way out of the lab, but internally he struggled to control the giant wad of frustration in his gut. When he reached the parking garage, he climbed in his SUV and sat looking at the steering wheel, fuming over what he'd heard.

'Damn it! Doesn't Angela realize she _isn't_ helping? How am I supposed to make any progress with Bones if she's busy convincing her I'm a man whore?! God, if it took a year to get Bones to trust me, how long will it take to make her love me? '

Booth sighed defeatedly and let his head drop back against the headrest.

'Ugh, I'm never gonna get anywhere with her unless I'm a little more obvious. After all, Bones isn't good with subtle hints.'

He jerked his head back up, his eyes sparkling as he came to a decision.

'That's it, I'll spell it out I want more than friendship. Oh man, what if she gets it and doesn't feel the same?' Booth shook his head and reassured himself. 'No, that can't happen, I know she feels it too, she cares about me. We're like a couple already, we're perfect for each other. I mean come on, she let's me call her Bones, I'm even allowed to touch her! Just not as much as I'd like…I have to tell her, I can't stand this anymore.'

Booth jumped out of the car and hurried back to the lab, hastily sidestepping exam tables and meandering scientists. He ran a hand through his hair, scanning the room for Brennan.

'I gotta make Bones see she's the one I want, the one I love. Christ, when did I admit I love her? Doesn't matter, I do. And it's time to do something about it."

Finding Brennan still in her office, Booth leaned in the open doorway. There she was leaning over her desk, fully absorbed in her work.

'Gorgeous, just like always.' He allowed himself an affectionate smile.

Brennan's head snapped up.

"Booth, hey." She instantly dropped her serious expression and her eyes widened slightly in surprise, giving her that adorable deer in the headlights look.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes centered directly on him.

Booth wished he could've kicked himself. 'Shit, I forgot to think of something to say!! Alright, be obvious.' He folded his strong arms over his chest.

"I was just thinking." He said easily.

Brennan crooked an eyebrow at him, seeming intrigued.

"Thinking? Care to tell me what?"

A slow, sexy smile spread over Booth's face. In his smoothest, most nonchalant voice, he replied,

"About how gorgeous you are."

As Brennan's ice blue eyes popped and she fairly choked on her speechlessness, Booth walked across the office, planted his palms on her desk and leaned in until their faces were a breath apart. He smiled at her confusion, then his expression grew serious.

"I'm gonna start telling you that more often, Bones." He murmured.

Grinning again at the utter shock etched in Brennan's face, Booth strode out of her office chuckling with satisfaction.

'Oh yeah. That was definitely a step in the right direction.'

END


End file.
